Ironi
by Kuroka
Summary: (Mereka, kedua pedang itu, meskipun sama-sama tachi milik Ashikaga, nasib dan jalan hidup keduanya begitu berbeda.) #For KuruMe


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 _Bulan sabit_ , itulah arti dari nama Mikazuki.

Bulan sabit merupakan sebuah objek visual yang indah.

Namun keindahan tersebut hanya dapat dinikmati dengan cara memandangnya saja.

(Sebuah nama yang sesuai bagi _Mikazuki_ Munechika.)

Mikazuki menyadari betul jika dirinya ditempa dan dibentuk dengan keindahan yang memukau.

Akan tetapi, hanya sebatas itulah dirinya sebagai sebilah pedang.

Ia, Mikazuki Munechika, adalah pedang yang diciptakan bukan untuk digunakan― _melainkan_ hanya untuk dipajang, disimpan, dan dibiarkan begitu saja sebagai benda koleksi.

Tak (pernah) lebih dari itu.

(Berbeda halnya dengan Honebami.)

.

.

 _Pemakan tulang_ , itulah arti dari nama Honebami.

Konon dinamai demikian sebab pedang tersebut pernah menebas seseorang hingga menghancurkan rusuknya.

(Sebuah nama yang sesuai bagi _Honebami_ Toushirou.)

Tak sekedar indah dan tampil menawan dengan ukiran naganya, Honebami juga terlihat begitu gagah dalam setiap pertempuran yang pernah ia hadapi.

Entah sudah berapa banyak objek yang pernah ia koyak―membuat siapapun yang membawa dan menggunakannya merasa lebih kuat dan aman bersamanya. Bisa dibilang bahwa Honebami merupakan bukti nyata dari keindahan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sebilah pedang.

Ia, Honebami Toushirou, adalah pedang yang diciptakan untuk digunakan― _bukan_ hanya untuk dipajang, disimpan, dan dibiarkan begitu saja sebagai benda koleksi.

(Berbeda halnya dengan Mikazuki.)

* * *

Malam itu seluruh keluarga besar Ashikaga sedang berkumpul merayakan kesuksesan mereka dalam menumpas Pemberontakan Nakasendai yang dikobarkan oleh sisa-sisa pengikut klan Hōjō.

Adalah Ashikaga Takauji yang berkontribusi besar dalam peristiwa tersebut. Ia beserta pasukan gabungannya berhasil menghabisi Hōjō Tokiyuki beserta pengikutnya di wilayah Kamakura. Peristiwa tersebut lalu dikenal sebagai Pertempuran Sungai Sagami.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk perayaan tersebut, Mikazuki terlihat tetap tenang di tempatnya (seperti biasa). Sebagai sebuah pedang hiasan, memang tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dengan tenang di tempatnya (seperti itu).

(Dan seperti biasanya pula, sebuah kurva berbentuk sabit tak pernah absen dari wajahnya.)

Ya, Mikazuki selalu tersenyum.

Akan tetapi tak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang ada di balik senyum tersebut—

(—bahwa di balik senyum sabitnya, Mikazuki menyembunyikan rasa _iri_ nya pada Honebami, pedang yang selalu dibawa dan digunakan oleh Kepala Keluarga Ashikaga.)

Seolah menyadari terdapat sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, Honebami (yang saat itu berada di dekat Takauji) melirik ke sudut ruangan di mana pedang-pedang berharga Keluarga Ashikaga diletakkan.

(Lalu tatapan keduanya saling bertemu.)

Kontak mata tersebut segera terputus saat Mikazuki mengalihkan matanya (secara elegan). Ia berhasil melakukannya tanpa meninggalkan kesan yang janggal, membuat semuanya terlihat begitu normal dan biasa saja.

Mikazuki tak sadar jika sang pemakan tulang berhasil merasakan sesuatu yang samar dari kontak singkat tersebut. Namun tachi kesayangan Takauji tersebut memutuskan untuk diam.

(Diam dan menunggu waktu yang lebih tepat untuk berbicara.)

* * *

Purnama mencapai puncaknya.

Seluruh anggota Keluarga Ashikaga sudah terlelap di balik selimut masing-masing. Sisanya hanya para penjaga yang terlihat masih berjaga serta pengurus rumah yang sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa perayaan semalam.

Honebami Toushirou diletakkan di altar bersama pedang-pedang pusaka Keluarga Ashikaga yang lain.

 _"Otsukaresamadeshita, Honebami yo."_ Ucap Mikazuki sopan (berbasa-basi).

Honebami balas mengucap _'terima kasih'_ dengan formal dan sopan. Sama halnya dengan Mikazuki, Honebami adalah pedang yang memiliki standar tata krama yang tinggi. Seluruh pedang milik Keluarga Ashikaga memang memiliki tingkat kesopanan serta tata krama yang tinggi.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dalam keheningan yang mencekik.

"...Bagaimana rasanya?"

"?"

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di medan perang?" Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari tachi sepanjang delapan puluh senti. _"Bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara kebebasan?"_

Honebami diam mencerna kedua pertanyaan tersebut.

Mikazuki diam menunggu jawaban.

"...Mikazuki." Sehelai daun jatuh dari pohonnya saat sang pemakan tulang mulai berbicara. "Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Ucap Honebami serius. "Pernahkah kau memiliki secercah keinginan untuk bisa menjadi pedang yang berguna?"

 _—Tajam._

Itulah Honebami Toushirou, sang pemakan tulang.

Bukan hanya insting dan perasaannya yang tajam. Kata-katanya pun demikian.

(Sukses membuat Mikazuki Munechika terdiam seribu bahasa.)

Honebami kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Aku adalah pedang yang diciptakan untuk bertarung _—untuk membunuh._ " Tutur pedang yang memiliki ukiran naga dengan intonasi suara yang rendah, "Aku harus bisa menghabisi nyawa setiap lawan tuanku dengan cepat. Harus bisa secepatnya mengantarkan mereka menuju dunia berikutnya."

Honebami memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun. Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun—"

Ia lalu mempertemukannya maniknya dengan sepasang sabit milik Mikazuki.

"—Tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya. Mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Sebab jika tak begitu, maka aku tak ubahnya seperti sepotong besi yang tak berguna. Tak dibutuhkan. Tak diinginkan. Tak bermanfaat."

Mikazuki masih terdiam. Senyum sabitnya sudah lama sirna dari wajahnya.

"Oleh sebab itu, aku berusaha supaya bisa tetap menjadi pedang yang berguna semampuku." Honebami menjelaskan _pekerjaan_ nya sebagai alat pembunuh manusia. "Saat mereka mengubahku dari naginata menjadi tachi karena mereka menilai bahwa naginata sudah tidak berguna lagi, aku menerimanya. _Aku menerima nasibku._ "

Penuturan yang disampaikan oleh Honebami sukses membuat Mikazuki kembali tersenyum. Tersenyum mengasihani kebodohannya sendiri.

Selama ini ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sampai melupakan hal terpenting yang harus dimiliki oleh sebuah pedang—yakni menjadi pedang yang berguna. Pedang yang dibutuhkan. Pedang yang diinginkan. Pedang yang bermanfaat.

Dan jawaban Honebami membuat Mikazuki sadar.

Bahwa ia harus menerima nasibnya sebagai pedang yang diciptakan bukan untuk digunakan dalam pertempuran, melainkan sebagai koleksi berharga dari keluarga paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

( _"...Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa menjadi pedang estetika itu tidak berguna, Mikazuki. Sebab kau pun berguna dengan caramu sendiri."_ )

* * *

Pasukan yang digerakkan oleh Matsunaga Hisahide dan Miyoshi Yoshitsugu berhasil memojokkan Ashikaga Yoshiteru ke ruangan di mana koleksi pedang berharga Ashikaga disimpan.

Sementara itu Taga Bungo no Kami—pelayan setia Yoshiteru—yang masih bertahan hingga akhir berjuang sekuat tenaga melindungi tuannya. Ia menggunakan pedang yang memiliki ukiran naga untuk bertarung melawan musuh-musuh tuannya.

Mikazuki Munechika menjadi saksi bisu dari peristiwa yang kemudian dikenal sebagai _Eiroku Incident_ tersebut. Pedang itu menyaksikan setiap detik peristiwa paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya di mana Ashikaga Yoshiteru bertarung mati-matian menggunakan pedang-pedang koleksi miliknya secara bergantian tiap kali pedang dalam genggamannya mulai rusak—

(—Hingga akhirnya Yoshiteru benar-benar terpojok di sudut ruangan.)

Di hadapan Yoshiteru, berdiri Matsunaga yang menggenggam dua buah pedang. Pedang yang satu adalah pedang miliknya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah pedang yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh pelayan Yoshiteru.

Matsunaga menitipkan pedang yang ia bawa pada anak buahnya. Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada Yoshiteru untuk menghadapinya dalam sebuah duel.

Sebagai anggota Keluarga Ashikaga yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, Yoshiteru menerima tantangan tersebut. Pria itu lalu menggenggam pedang yang saat itu berada paling dekat dalam jangkauannya—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mikazuki Munechika.

Mikazuki sulit mendeskripsikan perasaanya saat itu. Untuk pertama kali sejak ia ditempa oleh Sanjō Munechika, akhirnya ia digunakan untuk bertarung.

Rasanya ingin sekali Mikazuki bercerita pada Honebami bahwa , _hei...!_ Rupanya ia pun bisa bertarung dan bukan sekedar dekorasi di Kediaman Ashikaga.

.

.

(Akan tetapi Mikazuki tidak tahu jika ia tak perlu melakukannya sebab ia akan bertarung menghadapi Honebami Toushirou.)

* * *

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic aneh ini!

Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan permintaan salah satu anon reviewer yang bernama KuruMe. Dalam reviewnya ia meminta untuk dibuatkan fanfic tentang Mikazuki. Karena kebetulan saya juga punya headcanon yang belum tersalurkan mengenai pedang ini, akhirnya saya menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan ini.

Kemudian untuk bagian terakhir, alias Eiroku Incident, itu saya 100% ngarang. Jadi jangan percaya kalo Yoshiteru dan Matsunaga itu bener-bener duel pake Mikazuki sama Honebami. Sumpah itu saya ngarang doang biar epik-epik gimanaaa gitu, hahaha. XD

Terakhir, maaf kalau ada typo dan segala macamnya. Saya paling males ngebeta soalnya. OTL


End file.
